Another Problem Child!
by XxImpossiblexX
Summary: What if a murderer got the letter too! What trouble would go down? Maybe.. The problem children would make it down in Little Garden's history... Rated M just in case, swearing, fluff and leomony situations *Hint Hint* IzayoiXOC If the OC seems a bit too OP for your liking, please make sure to tell me! Enjoy!


**This is my first fanfic XD I just really love this anime and so I decided… FANFIC TIME! And then boom. This happened. (If there are any mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me, I appreciate constructive criticism. Enjoy! ^.^ Rated M for cussing and maybe a lemon… but I'm not sure about that. Before I continue, here's a brief description on my OC Hotaru-Chan :3**

 **Name: Hotaru Koizumi**

 **Age: Around the same age as the rest of the problem children**

 **Personality: Violent, Stubborn, Intelligent, Bloodthirsty-ish, Funny, Quick Witted & Sharp-Toungued, Impulsive, Perverted at times, A tad bit insane**

 **Appearance: She has long black hair that has a black to neon blue ombre effect, one eye is black and the other is neon blue with a smoke effect in it, thick, square black glasses with a blue trim (That make her look more innocent than she actually is), black headphones with a neon blue trim is hung around her neck, she has on a kimono cut hoodie that ends just below her knees and has two blue cat ears at the top, a grey loose fit singlet (a white boob tube is visible through the arm holes), black camo print denim shorts and black ankle boots**

 **She also has a armour ring that connects from her finger down to a silver chain bracelet, her shorts have a silver chain connected from her waistband and drifting off into her hoodie.**

 **Powers: She can activate her fingertips to poison or paralyse anyone she touches. She can also conjure poison or paralysis balls or sparks to Paralyse the opponent until she 'allows' them to move, she is also incredibly strong.**

 **Timeline: She's from the timeline 201X, the only difference between her's and Izayoi's timeline is that Obama was never voted president which pissed the people from her timeline off and a war started.**

 **Backstory: Her whole life, Hotaru has been ridiculed for her powers and called several names ranging from 'freak' to 'nerd' she got her fake glasses to seem more innocent and stay out of trouble. Until she turned 15, her mother and father passed away, leaving her in the care of her drunkard aunt. She blamed herself and her bad luck for their death and got more violent, one day, the bullies in school started picking on her again. She got so pissed that she killed the 3 of them with her pen knife. Sure, she was expelled but she managed to escape authorities. Ever since then, she killed tons of people, adults, children, teachers even her own aunt. Anyone that dared cross her would get hurt, badly.**

 **OMG ANGST! XD But angst makes things fun :3 I hope you guys enjoy le story. :3**

 **Chapter 1**

Hotaru's POV:

In a world where murderers, terrorists and gang members run wild with no authority to stop them, even school wasn't safe, but then again I am a murderer myself so... I can't judge anyone. Now would actually be a perfect example of school not being safe. There was a terrorists attack and since I'm one of the top students in assassinating, I was asked to help protect the school.

Yeah right, as if I would protect the school of those that thought I was a weirdo for my powers. I was just fulfilling my bloodlust that comes every so often, that's all. My thoughts were then rudely interrupted by rugged terrorist. I tapped his shoulder and he smirked at me "Did you think that was go to hurt me… GAAA!" He shrieked and spat out blood, I giggled and went closer to his ear. "I'm sorry to tell you this but, my murders are VERY messy." I said sweetly. After chopping off his head. If you haven't noticed by now, I work with poison and paralysis.

Just then, an envelope flew down from the sky. 'To Hotaru Koizumi.' it stated on the back of the white envelope I raised a brow and opened it.

' _This is a letter destined for those of you with both many troubles and extraordinary powers. If you wish to see how far these powers of yours will take you, cast aside your family your friends your possessions and join us in the Little Garden'_ the weird letter stated. Then a white light started to form around me and I was sucked into something that looked like it came straight out of the video game 'Portal'. I realised there were 3 other people around my age plummeting downwards too.

I had landed into the forest and the other 3 had landed into the water. "Dammit, I have the worst luck…" I groaned spitting out leaves and walking to the seashore, the others were already there. "Just to clarify, you guys got the weird letter too right?" The blonde boy said. The other two girls nodded and I just smirked. "Where did you come from?" The blonde realised I was standing behind him. "Outer space." I said sarcastically.

I put my pocket knife at his neck. "So… Who are you?" I said devilishly. He smirked and pushed away my knife with his finger. "No need to get hostile Missy, I'm Izayoi Sakamaki and I'm crude, viciousand a hedonist, an basically the worst person you've ever met, and you should read the warning labels before giving me attitude. Play with fire and you're gonna get burnt." He introduced. The brown haired lady snorted. "Kudou Asuka, don't you forget it." She introduced.

"What about you cat girl?" I turned my vision to the girl playing with her cat. "Kasukabe Yo… Same situation" She said bluntly. "We've told you who we are, now tell us, who are YOU? Izayoi said pointing an accusing finger at me. "Guess." I said feigning sweetness. "Listen here, you just need to tell me who are you so I don't kill you." Izayoi said rather annoyed. "Okay, calm your man tits, I'm Hotaru Koizumi, the most sarcastic bastard you've ever met." I said.

"So they invited us here but there's no one to greet us?" Izayoi said. "No clue." Asuka said. "Let's ask the cosplayer hiding in the bushes~" I sang. "So you saw that too?" Izayoi asked. "I can smell blood from a mile away." I said swinging my knife. "Hey we know you're there, come out already." Izayoi announced to the bunny girl. "H-Hey now, don't be s-so rude." She said hiding behind a tree.

"If you aren't coming out then…" Izayoi said before jumping out and crashing down to the ground. "EEEEEEEEE!" The bunny shrieked before running to another tree, just to be chased by Kasukabe. I conjured a paralysis poison spark and shot it at her. "I-I can't move! Help!" She cried. "Birds! Bring her here!" Asuka yelled and she was brought down to the ground as I undid the paralysis effect.

"Ow!" The bunny whined. "Who are you?" Izayoi muttered looking down at her menacingly. "A rabbit-human hybrid?" Asuka suggested. "First of all, are your ears real?" I asked and put a knife at her throat while tugging on her ear. "EEEEEE! Don't threaten me!" She whined. Kasukabe joined me and tugged at her other ear. "AHHH! My Ears!" She screamed as we let go of her. "So they are real." Izayoi grabbed her ear again. "Hey let me feel." Asuka said grabbing her other ear. "Hey… Is your tail real?" A sinister grin spread across my face. "Don't touch that! It's private! GYAH!" I flicked her tail and she screamed. "You have a huge rack for a bunny." I commented. "N-No! Pervert!" she beat me with a newspaper. I fell over laughing and she looked helpless as the other two pulled on her ears.

3rd Person POV:

"This must be what it's like in a disruptive classroom…" The Black Rabbit huffed as she dusted herself off. "So why did you drag us here melons?" Hotaru questioned. "M-Melons?! Anyways… Welcome to the Little Garden!" She exclaimed.

 _-Time skip to after her long speech-_

"So basically it's like a world for the gifted?" Hotaru asked suddenly popping up behind her. "AH! Uhh… Y-Yes…" She said shakily. "How about we play a game right now?" She said cheerily. "If you win, I will follow any one command from you." She added. "Anything?" Izayoi asked, eying Black Rabbit's tits. "If you really ask for that, can I join?" Hotaru asked pervertedly. "Are you a lesbian or something Hotaru-chan?!" Black Rabbit asked slightly worried. "I'm not… Just a female purrvert~" Hotaru purred near her ear. "Anyways, n-nothing sexual!" She exclaimed. "That's no fun!" Hotaru pouted and giggled. "About the game, please pick a face card from these 52 cards here, each player gets only one turn! Just in case, my ears and eyes are linked to the Little Garden's central hub!" She explained. "But we haven't agreed yet!" Asuka argued. "Well if you don't think you are good enough, then you can decline." Black Rabbit taunted.

Hotaru slung her arm around Black Rabbit's shoulder and traced a pattern over her collarbone before squeezing her palm. "I-I can't move again!" Black Rabbit yelled. "I can activate a paralysis touch… So you won't move until I tell you so." Hotaru chuckled. "EEEEEE!" She shrieked. Everyone burst into giggles, "Could we inspect the cards?" Izayoi asked after everyone calmed down. "Y-Yes… Hotaru-Chan please let me move…" She quivered. "Fine, fine…" Hotaru mumbled and deactivated the spell.

All of them inspected the cards and put them back face down. "Thanks for firing me up just now…" Izayoi said. "I'll take… THIS ONE!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table. "EEE!" Black Rabbit exclaimed "I'll take this one." Kasukabe and Asuka said simultaneously. "Hmm… This one." I said ignoring the apparent face card and picking a face down one. "Ooh. Lucky Me Heh…" Hotaru flipped her card and found the 'Queen' Card.

"The hub says it's a valid win…" Black rabbit huffed, "But Izayoi! You haven't won yet!" She added. "Just who do you think I am?!" He said confidently picking up a face card. "I memorised them." He explained. Black Rabbit looked at them dumbfounded. "Looks like you lose Kurousagi-San." Hotaru taunted slinging her arm on Black Rabbit's shoulder. "So… about that one command." Izayoi reminded. "N-Nothing sexual!" She said, covering her cleavage. "As much as I'm tempted to, I just want you to answer one question. Is this place… Exciting?" Izayoi questioned. Black Rabbit smiled. "Yes, It certainly is, it's like no other place you've ever been." She said cheerfully. "I'm up for it." Hotaru grinned. "If I get to see melons everyday of course." She added. "I told you I'm Black Rabbit! Can you please stop with the pervertedness?!" She whined. "Heh… I'll TRY to stop being perverted… But it isn't a promise!" Hotaru said nonchanantly. "Anyways, let's go!" Black Rabbit said dragging us along.

Hotaru's POV:

 _-Timeskip to the town-_

As we arrived at the town, I saw Black Rabbit cheering and waving happily to a small boy who seemed to be about 12. "Are these the new recruits?" the boy asked. "Yes! All 4 of them!" Black Rabbit said while turning around. "Where's Izayoi?!" She looked panicked. "I'm going to explore the edges of this world, he said." I responded. "W-Why didn't you stop him?" "He told us not to." Asuka and Kasukabe said simultaneously. "Why didn't you stop him?!" Black Rabbit shrieked, clearly worried. "He told us not to." We said simultaneously. Black Rabbit pouted and her hair turned pink. "That problem child! Jin, show them around, I have to find Izayoi!" She said and sped off.

"Let's start shall we?" Jin said, gesturing to the tent. As we walked in, there was an entire village, it was bright and busy and there were nekos, animal-human hybrids and plain humans bustling around. I stared at the town with my mouth open. I was dumbstruck for once. "Hello?! Earth to Hotaru!" Asuka said, snapping her fingers. "Oh-What?! Gommen!" I said frantically, snapping out of my daze. "Hey, I'm gonna go look around okay? I'll catch up with you later! Ciao!" I said waving.

As I walked off, I saw a tall man with dishevelled blonde hair in an alleyway smirking to himself and showing off his sharp teeth. I shrugged it off and continued walking and looking around. I saw a pretty looking skull that I could pin to my chain, so, when the store owner wasn't looking, I swiped it from the shelf. "This'll look so good on me! UPUPUPUPUPU" I giggled creepily as I skipped off. "Ooh, look what I found…" I heard a deep male voice say behind me. I could smell the cigars in his breath and he looked like a homeless man. He pushed me into an alleyway and pinned me to a wall. "Don't worry, this'll be fun!" He said. "Sex isn't my way of fun…" I muttered kicking his groin and grabbing him by the arm, tossing him into the big, green trash bin. "Gomen'nasai, Sayonara, Onii-Sama." I giggled walking back to the café that Jin, Asuka and Kaukabe were in.

When I was back, I saw the saw bulky guy sitting at their table. "Heya." I said while ruffling the guys hair. The man grunted and looked up at me. "So, what are you doing in my seat?" I asked him politely. "Just stand up Hotaru." Asuka said. "Whatever." I responded begrudgingly. "So… Are you guys joining my community?" The guy asked.

 **This story has no drama… YET! XD follow for the next chapter :3 It'll make me SUPER happy XD**


End file.
